Unforgiven
by alBBie
Summary: They haven't seen each other in over ten years, and now one person and one event will change their lives forever. Feelings will change and hearts will be broken. Nothing will be left untouched. R&R Ch. 2 up.
1. Three Objects

**Summary: **A story that follows the lives of a few select Hogwarts students after they've graduated and started their lives in the outside world, and how they're all brought together.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea.

**000000**

**Prologue **

Twenty pounds, a pack of cigarettes, and a ticket to Star Wars.

It's crazy to think that the people you bump into on the street, apologize to, and leave it at that are people you'll never see again in your life. You stop, ask someone for directions, they're perfectly courteous and tell you very nicely presicely where to go, and then you'll never see them again. If you do, it's not like you'll notice. You won't be thinking "Oh, hey, there's that guy who told me how to get to that place..." No. That doesn't happen.

I bumped into a kid on the street on my way home one day. He fell over. I helped him up. His eyes were so piercing, it scared the shit out of me. It was like something out of a book. I thought maybe he was an assasin, and there was some new type of wizard that could kill you with their eyes.

I hadn't been in the wizarding world for several years, so I wouldn't know.

I was a gynecologist.

And no, it wasn't because I had a fetish for women's vaginas.

You might think of it as somewhat of an oxymoron that I'm a doctor that smokes. But what can I say, my life was shit.

So I lived in a nice flat in London, and I had a fair amount of money, but I was alone. Fucking alone. And I'd rather be dirt poor than bloody alone. All the stupid women that I saw had boyfriends and fiancees and girlfriends and husbands and partners and that's why they needed me to check them out. To make sure the baby was doing fine. To make sure they didn't get an infection from their promiscuous boyfriend or their girlfriend's strap-on.

God damn, sometimes I just wanted to kill myself.

Not that I ever would actually go through with it. I'm too much of a pussy. No pun intended.

Then she came to visit.

It's funny how sometimes everything comes together.

**000000**

**Chapter One**

Ron Weasley lived in a shitty little flat with his wife, Hermione Granger. She kept her last name. He worked in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, and was currently participating in some undisclosed research that kept him until the wee hours of the morning and paid a shitload of money. Well, this specific project did. Normally Ron got paid a decent amount of money, but he obviously didn't like to spend it. He didn't want to end up like his parents, nor did he want his kids to live a life like he did- just incase they had a mini-Malfoy in one of their classes.

So when one day he finally had a kid (which felt like never at this point) this kid would live in a nice big house and have nice clothes that weren't hand-me-downs from his cousins, or something.

It was three-o-clock in the morning. He had gotten home early. He dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, along with his briefcase. As he entered the one and only bedroom he ripped off his tie, kicked off his shoes, and fell onto the bed. He thought she was asleep.

"How was work?"

She never was.

"Fine," he responded, his throat scratchy from being up for too long.

She rolled over and rested her head on her palm. "It's always fine."

"I'm so fucking tired."

She lay her head on his chest and he wrapped and arm around her. They fell asleep.

**000000**

Hermione woke up the next morning with the imprint of a button carved into her temple. Her alarm was moaning at seven-o-clock, as usual. She whacked it with her fist and hoped that it didn't wake up Ron. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and got into her uniform. She was a waitress at a restaurant across town. It was a nice restaurant, but she had the shitty hours. The morning and middle of the day. Who came there in the morning and middle of the day? No one.

She used to have a job at the Ministry. She was a secretary. But she quit. She claimed she needed a break. She had her own reasons.

The restaurant had been doing very well in terms of organization and lack of accidents and errors in the food and cooking ever since Hermoine had arrived. Still no one knew she was a witch. But then again, everytime something goes right you don't exactly assume it's witchcraft, do you?

"Hey," Hermione greeted fifteen minutes after she entered her cab that morning. There were more people in the restaurant than usual. It was becoming more popular. Hermoine liked to thank herself for that.

"Hi," her friend Sienna greeted. Sienna had no idea Hermione was a witch. Sienna was one of Hermione's only friends. "It's so much more crowded today."

"Why do you say that with a glum face?" Hermione questioned.

"Because... I'm so bloody tired," Sienna admitted.

Hermione shrugged. She couldn't care if she got money. She walked into the kitchen to find her manager and figure out her job for the day. Louis, a chef, grabbed her arm.

"I heard there was a celebrity here," he said, his eyes glittering.

"A celebrity?" Hermione was skeptical.

Louis nodded.

She hoped it was Orlando Bloom.

**000000**

Draco Malfoy hated the fact that he was 33 years old and still living with Blaise Zabini (**A/N: **I have no idea who that is, but everyone uses him in their stories). Even he had a girlfriend. Draco was supposed to be a sex God. Not a girl repeller. So that was why he was moving. He was moving to New York City. To a whole new country. To a whole new life. Or so he hoped.

He had just gotten home from speed dating. He was very ashamed of himself. He wasn't used to going this long without sex.

Speaking of which.

Thump, thump, thump.

Blaise's room was occupied. As usual.

"Shit," Draco grumbled and threw himself on the musty and ripping couch.

Why was his furniture so crappy?

There was some leftover Chinese takeout sitting on the coffee table. He helped himself to some of it. It was cold.

Thump, thump, thump.

"Oh my _God_," Draco moaned to himself. He fell back against the couch and smothered his face with a pillow, trying to block out the sound. It didn't work.

He threw the pillow onto the ground. It landed with a cloud of dust. He shuffled into his bedroom and into his bed without changing or brushing his teeth or pissing.

Blaise's sex toy moaned through the thin wall.

"Jesus Christ," Draco breathed. He willingly let the jealousy cascade over him. It wasn't worth smothering. Because it was there and very prominent.

Then he remembered it was the middle of the day and got up again and opened the blinds.

**000000**

"Hello, my name is Hermione, and what can I get for you today?" Hermoine looked up and let out an uncontrollable gasp.

"Hermione?" the customer said breathlessly. "Hermione Granger?"

"Ginny!"

Ginny Weasley hopped out of her chair and embraced her old friend warmly. After graduating from Hogwarts, Ginny pursued an acting career and soon became a successful and well-known celebrity. She resided in Beverly Hills, California, and never came to visit her family and friends back in England. So this was a great surprise.

"Oh my God, Ginny, what are you doing here?" This must have been the celebrity Louis was referring to.

A bit better than Orlando Bloom.

Ginny sighed dramatically. "Well, you know, I really haven't seen anyone in forever. I thought maybe I should come and visit you guys." She paused. "I'm really sorry. That I haven't been here in a while. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay." It wasn't. "I'm just really happy to see you again." She was.

They hugged again. Then Hermione took her order and returned to the kitchen to tell Louis who the celebrity was. And then she called Ron. (They both had cellphones. For communacative purposes. Obviously).

"Ron? You'll never guess who's here!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly into the phone.

"Ginny," Ron guessed, certain with himself that was the complete wrong answer. Hermione had just woken him up.

"What? How did you know? Did she tell you-?"

"GINNY'S HERE?" Ron screamed. "Holy crap! What? No way; you're lying."

"No, I swear! And everyone's all "Whoa, it's a celebrity", but it's weird because I know her."

Ron laughed at the other end. They spoke for a few more moments before hanging up. When Hermione gave Ginny her food, they made a plan to meet later for dinner. Hermione was shaking with excitement and shock from the appearance of her friend. She couldn't help but wonder why she was really there.

**000000**

**A/N: **When I talked about the jealousy and how it was prominent, I was not referring to a penis. Or a boner. Everyone (meaning all my friends) think that everything I write is a sexual innuendo. Well, this wasn't. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story. The first chapter of everything I write always sucks, but I'm just mainly giving background information. Please review! I'll give you a six back of Budweiser. And if you're underage, I'll give you some really good sparkling cider. :)


	2. Leo

**A/N: **I know I only got one review for the last chapter, but I like writing this story so I'm writing another chapter. It'd be great if I got reviews this time! Even if they were about how much you didn't like the story.

**Alenor: **Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it; you were my only reviewer!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**00000**

The next few weeks went by happily for Hermione and Ron. They were so glad to see Ginny, and she spent quite a bit of time with them during her stay. She now had a husband and two daughters. She had been thoughtful enough to name one of them Hermione.

That didn't exactly make up for fourteen years of absence from the lives of her family and closest friends, but what can you do?

Hermione was now getting a little bit less suspicious of Ginny's intentions. She was starting to think that maybe she did just want to take a vacation to England for a few weeks and leave her obnoxious celebrity lifestyle behind. Maybe she truly did want to catch up with old friends and try to at least make up for a little bit of what she took away.

On top of all this, there was something else Hermione couldn't wait to discover the truth about.

**00000**

Ginny was staying in the nicest hotel she could find in London. It was very nice. It sort of depressed her when she saw the shithole her brother was living in and thought about the mansion she had back home in L.A. She felt badly for the way she had treated her family, but then again she couldn't really help it. She'd grown up in a fucked up, dysfunctional family with messed up friends and crazy lives. She didn't find it hard to believe that Harry was missing in action and probably posing as a Muggle real estate agent or something equally as ludicrous, and Hermione had dropped out of a nice job at the Ministry to become a waitress at a restaurant where she made just about zero cash. The wizarding world wasn't a fun one that was full and blossoming with opportunities. It was full of fear, frustration, anger, death, pain, and fighting. It wasn't a place that anyone wanted to be in.

She was due to go home in a few days and she was perfectly happy with that. It was nice to catch up with her family. She saw her parents still living at The Burrow, she visited George who was living in a quaint house in the outskirts of London with three kids and a charming wife. She sent owls to three of her brothers who lived far away, including Fred, who had moved to a chateau in France where he currently resided with his most recent girlfriend: a French model. Percy had started his own family in the suburbs as well, working at the Ministry with his brother, although in a different department. It made her happy to see that her family had their own ways of being successful and happy. No one wanted to end up like their parents.

**00000**

Harry looked at his list of patients for that day. Abigail Greenfield, Serena Carpenter, Katharine Schvitzenberg, Hermione Granger, Laura Hea- What? Harry did a double take. He looked back at that last name; Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. He could not believe his eyes. Hermione Granger. He hadn't seen or spoken to her in over ten years and now he was going to see her after so much silence because she happened to choose him as a gynecologist?

Then it occurred to him: She was 33-years-old, the last time he was in contact with her she was in a solid relationship with Ron Weasley, and knowing them they were probably still together. Was she pregnant? Come to think of it, they most likely had fifteen kids already...

All he knew was that he couldn't wait for that appointment later that day.

**00000**

Hermione was nervous as she waited in the waiting room of "Dr. Harry J. Potter M.D.". It was weird to think that that was her old friend from Hogwarts, and that he used to be considered the best wizard who had the most potential and blah, blah, blah. How the bloody hell did he end up as a gynecologist?

"Hermione Granger," the woman behind the desk announced.

"Oh, yes, me." Hermione was a bit frazzled.

She gathered up her various bags and coats and entered the check-up room.

"Hermione," he said quietly before giving his old friend a long, warm hug. They parted. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Hermione agreed. She could even feel herself tearing up, as ridiculous as that actualy was. She wiped her eye.

"What brings you here?" He sat down on the edge of a table that contained lots of frightening-looking metal instruments.

"Well," Hermione started. She took a breath. This was weird. "I think I might be. Pregnant."

Harry raised his eyebrows. He wasn't quite sure how to react. He still was under the impression that she and Ron had fifteen babies running around the house. "What number will this be for you?"

"One."

Harry couldn't hide the shock from his face. "This will be your first? I'm surprised; I would've though you and Ron would be popping 'em out by now." Harry chuckled.

Hermione shook her head and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

Harry hesitated before asking, "I really don't have to check you out, do I? Because that would be sort of weird..."

Hermione forced a laugh. "No, you don't." She looked up at him, at his piercingly green eyes. She chewed on the inside of her lip. "Look, there's something else you need to know."

**00000**

"Yeah, I had a really nice time."

She giggled. "Me too."

"Maybe I'll see you later? You have my number, right?" Pause. "Give me a call."

"Okay."

Draco could recite it by now. That was the routine Blaise went through everytime he let a girl go after banging her. He never saw the girl again. Draco sometimes wished that Blaise would help him get some, sometimes.

It was safe for him to leave his room. Blaise was on the couch. "Bloody hell, could you help me out once in a while?" Draco asked helplessly.

Blaise looked up from the TV. "Huh?"

"You get all these girls, bring them home, fuck them, and then toss them out the door," he explained. "How in hell do you do it?"

Blaise shrugged. "I just have that charm, that's all."

Draco sat down next to him on the couch. "That's just it. I used to have that charm. I had it in school. Where did it go?"

Blaise shrugged again. "You're moving, anyway."

Draco nodded. "That's true. But who says American chicks'll be any different?"

Blaise stared at his friend incredulously, his eyebrows raised. "You're kidding, right?"

Draco didn't respond.

"Fuck this." Blaise got up and stumbled off to his room, probably to go to sleep. It was only 5:54 p.m.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Draco got up to answer it. Standing outside his flat was a teenage boy with practically white hair and the freaking scariest eyes Draco had ever seen.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" the boy asked, looking at a slip of paper clenched in a shaking fist as he asked the question.

"Depends on who you are." Draco was confused. Very confused.

"I'm Leo. Your son."

Time stood still. "What?" Draco was incredulous. This kid must have some sort of disorder and got separated from the short bus-

"My name is Leo. I'm sixteen years old and I'm your son."

"You've got to be kidding me. Is this some sort of joke? Do you think this is funny?" He was starting to get angry. Who the hell would play some sort of a sick joke like this?

"This isn't a joke. I was put up for adoption by my birth mother when she had me when she was seventeen," the boy- "Leo"- explained.

"And who was your birth mother?" Draco could feel himself start to tremble slightly. This boy had his same coloring, but he distinguishably had his mother's mouth, face shape, jaw line-

"Hermione Granger," "Leo" read from the paper again.

"Holy shit," Draco breathed. He put his hand to his forehead and looked at the ground. He turned sideways and stared at the floor for a minute. Then he remembered a scared shitless sixteen-year-old boy standing at his doorway. "Sorry." He looked up at him. "Um... Do you want to come in?"

"O-okay." The kid warily stepped inside, looking around the crappy apartment.

"I'm not really used to this," Draco mumbled to himself.

The kid forced a laugh. He could tell it was forced.

"This is kinda weird."

**00000**

The next day Hermione waited up until 4:13 a.m. exactly, when Ron came home from work. She jumped into his arms when he walked through the door.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked.

She smiled. "I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

She made him sit down on his bed before she told him the news. "I'm pregnant."

It was music to his ears.

**00000**

**A/N: **... I don't know if that was any good but please review and say whatever you feel neccessary. I'll give you the soundtrack to Pirates of the Caribbean.


End file.
